Many modern portable devices (e.g., laptop computers, mobile phones, digital cameras, video cameras, media players, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), game console, etc.) include battery packs. One particular type of conventional battery pack includes one or more battery cells coupled to one or more Integrated Circuit (“IC”) chips. The chips typically include a controller (e.g., a microcontroller) and circuitry and provide, among other things, battery cell management and protection.
Some conventional battery packs include a Lithium ion (“Li-ion”) battery cell, which is essentially a volatile chemical reaction packaged inside a cylinder. Potential energy is stored in each cell, and if the battery cell is exposed to conditions outside of its specification the cell can overheat, catch fire or explode. Conventional battery packs configured with these volatile cells typically include fail-safe circuitry for detecting unsafe conditions (e.g., charge or discharge over-currents, short circuits, etc.), and for taking corrective action to prevent damage to the battery cell and/or device, and to protect the end user.
Some conventional battery packs can communicate with a connected device. For example, the battery pack can communicate battery charge (or capacity) level data to the device or charger. The device/charger can use the received battery charge information, for example, to present a display of battery level to a user of the device/charger. Some conventional devices/chargers are designed for particular battery pack types (e.g., battery packs from a particular manufacturer). The devices/chargers can be designed for the particular battery pack type, for example, to enhance security of the device, to ensure proper communication between the battery pack and the device/charger (e.g., correct charge level information), as well as proper operation of the device/charger (e.g., proper regulation of the power provided to the device).